The loser of the love triangle
by dork with chalk
Summary: Fleeing to land when a rival Kingdom attacks, soon to be married in Princess Quinn and her Royal guard Ray are forced to submerge themselves on a small coastal town. But as time passes,things begin to shift. Quinn aches for Ray as he runs off with his colleagu. The two Reef mermaids are getting a dose of humanity and it's not going to be pretty contains - sex, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Lying on the sea bed, I was looking up to the sky and watching a school of fish swim through my line of vision. Stretching out my body, I inhale the water and hold my breath for a minute before exhaling loudly. Sitting up, a puff of sand clouds the water around me I can barely see my tail through the murk. Shuffling the sand from my body, I push up of the ground with my tail and move swiftly through the fish that dodge me and breach the surface of the reef. Taking a breath of air into my system I feel instantly lighter and bubblier. Grabbing onto the side of the rusted boat, I use the strength in my arms and heave myself from the water and onto the top of the boat. Shuffling my tail back, I roll it onto the moldy towel and begin to wiggle myself dry.

It's quite a interesting transformation becoming a human, first few times the change is beyond painful which most mer-people decide to never attempt the transition again. It starts from the hips and slowly it drags down the tail which slowly melt into human legs, what once was a dark green color of a tail slowly melts into two light brown legs. My family taught me how to transition since I was a little over ten years old which meant I'd been changing into a human for over 165,000 years. Again a trail specific to mer-people was our aging, we were slow growers and we live for long periods of time. Standing up with my legs, I grab the side of the boat and groan as I stretch my legs. Walking into the cabin of the house, I grab a robe off the bed and slip my hand through it and tie it around my frame.

"Quinn!" the gruff voice of brother hollers from the sea, walking back to the deck I scan the waters for him.

I see him easily, his brown hair tied in knots on the back of head are sleeked back as he pushes forward in the water to my boat. His brown skin too creating a monochromatic look about him glistening from the sun, he was only twenty five thousand years older than me but acted as if he was two hundred thousand.

"Sam" I say, stepping to the latter he will pull himself upon.

"Did you forget what today is?" he asks me, I pull my brow together and extend my hand to help him from the water.

Smacking it away he heaves his body onto my boat, pulling his yellow tail onto the mouldy towel. Extending his arm over his tail, I watch as he concentrates on the water on his body envisioning its evaporation. Much like water and fire meeting, his tail begins to sizzle and his body reacts as he too begins to shift. Looking away as he stands, I go and retrieve him another robe to hide his body.

"And no I did not forget that today is the one hundred thousand anniversary of the war against the shallows" I say, sitting down on the rotten wood seats at the bow of the boat.

"Prince Drogo shall want your attendance" he replies, sitting opposite me.

"So I can congratulate a man who killed the dwindling population of our species?" I reply.

"Quinn" he sighs.

"You were to be married to him for over fifteen thousand years you are of importance to the King and Queen" Sam says, I roll my eyes at my brother.

"Just because I was picked from the draw when the arrange marriage between Drogo and Undine failed due to her being eaten does not mean I am in any sense royalty or wish to be" I remind him.

"The King seeks a re-engagement and has ordered a compulsory attendance to the celebrations this year" Sam says.

"This is of news to me, Drogo and I have been separated since I turned 120,000 I don't see why he would think that we would reconcile our differences" I reply.

"The King is fearful that if we don't make peace with the shallows and deep kingdoms there will another war and by infusing _our _bloodline with the royals it may be the start of a peace" Sam replies.

"So you are telling me because we are of mixed Reef and Shallow Kingdoms I will be forced to marry a barnacle?" I demand.

Looking me in the eyes, I watch as Sam's crystal eyes harden and stare into mine "Yes"

"No!" I demand, standing up in anger.

"Yes, it is already agreed to" Sam replies.

"Then I will simply stay on land" I threaten.

"And waste mer-life that you care for so much, don't be silly Quinn you won't kill yourself" he says.

"No, but I will hide on land unlike you brother I can settle into the human world quite easily" I reply.

"Yes but you are considered a wild card Quinn, the King has guards all around his place and watching over you" he replies.

"Guards?" I say.

"They want you safe and want you to return to the palace, will you please come with me?" he says, extending his arm to me.

Sighing I shrug and take Sam's hand. Slipping off my robe, I throw it into my house and sit on the edge plopping my legs into the water. Much quicker then loosing the tail, I watch as my legs begin to bend and mould into each other as green scales begin to sprout over my legs and feet forming my tail. Slipping into the water, I sit under the water searching for the guards that Sam was speaking off. Hearing the splash beside me, Sam pops up beside me and smiles at me.

"Come on" he says, swimming around me and towards home.

Staying in sync together, we pass over the large reef and towards home. Trailing my fingers through the coral, I smile at the fish who hurry along with their day. Coming over the large ridge of the reef, Sam comes to a halt, stopping me by grabbing onto my fin he pulls me back behind him. Over the reef, I see that all the fish are hiding a feeling of terror is in the water. It doesn't take long to see if the cause of the terror, patrolling the reef edge were Sam and I need to pass is a rather large Great White shark. Its body was rigid and it seems to be scared itself, nudging Sam's arm I indicate to him with my head before whispering to him.

"You got the communication gene, talk to him" I say.

"I'll try" he replies, slipping forward and sticking close to the reef floor.

"Shark" he calls out, his voice changes as he allows his gift to seep through his skin.

"Quinn?" he replies, I look up at him in shock.

"What about my sister?" he says again.

Looking back to me I look at Sam's face, he seems confused and scared. Setting off a chain of events by staring back at me, the shark in question turns his body and is staring straight for me. Pushing off in a speed that is much faster than my own, the shark came racing towards me. Letting out a terrible yelp, I push off the rocky surface and swim as fast as I can to the boat in which I hope will not give on me.

Swimming around the rocky edge of the cliff, I manage to dodge the snapping jaws of the shark as its pursuit is not yet over. Turning around, I am face to face with the angered creature. It was not normal that a shark ate a mermaid; we were on good terms with the animal as a whole. Within the midst of fear, I forget about Sam and selfishly think of myself.

Pushing off again, I spiral under the shark as it lunges at me and head to where I can see the shadowing off the boat in which I can seek safety. Pushing my tail as fast as I can, I reach for the surface when the white hot heat of teeth clamping down on me washes out any other emotion and feeling other than agony.

Letting out a high pitch scream, I turn around to see the shark's jaws wrapped around the mid length of my tail. Beginning to shake his head, I scream and reach forward to bat at the shark. Seeing the clear water turn a murky green, I feel sick as I see my life draining from my tail.

"Quinn!" my brother's gruff call is heard.

Slapping the shark's head with my hand I watch as he pulls away slightly with each hit, closing my fist I continue to bat away. Shutting my eyes as the pain is beginning to blur my vision, I continue to bat until the water around me slowly becomes warmer by the second. With the gruff growl of the shark, I feel his teeth release me as I fall to the reef floor. Opening my eyes through blotches of white I can see a ring of heated bubbles surrounding the shark, scanning the floor I see Sam and a Reef soldier with there hands up containing the shark. Watching as the shark begins to frantically attack the bubbles, it writhes in pain as the water is slowly cooking the creature.

"Stop" I mutter out to the men.

"Quinn" Sam says, dropping his hands and swimming to me.

Gripping my arms he props me up, looking down at the mattered tail he kisses my head and sighs "You're healing already" he says.

Nodding, I watch as the shark now lays limp on the floor "Is it dead?" I ask.

Sam nods grimly "I think so, I'm returning to the city to speak with why the shark attacked and why he continued to repeat your name until death" he says.

"The guard will remain with you" he adds as I push up off my tail and swim slowly to the shark.

"Quinn stay behind me" the gruff guard says, reaching forward and tugging me behind him.

My body was focused on healing my tail, I put up little of a fight it would be useless if he was full strength also. The guards we're stronger than most mer-people together.

"Stay safe, get her to the house boat there she can heal safely" Sam says, pointing the guard to my boat.

"Yes, we'll await your return" he says, nodding to Sam.

Watching as Sam swims off towards the city, my stomach grumbles as I feel like he won't be returning any time soon. With the aid of the guard, we swim to the boat were I barely manage to heave my body from the water. Rolling onto the mouldy towel, I assess my tail in the sun. Although my body was healing my wound, I still felt sick as seeing my tail ripped and hanging together barely. I possessed the opposite genes to most reef women; I guess that is why I was chosen to be married to the prince. As most woman's hair was a rich green and their tails were that of violet or pink, I was left with pink curls and green scales. For years I hated that I was different, although men and women admired my difference I felt as if I was on display. They say my brother and I are freaks due to the cross breeding of kingdoms years before my parents were born.

"Quinn, is this a safe location for you?" the guard asks, holding his hand over his tail and beginning to shift to a human state.

"Yes though I can't shift until my tail is healed" I reply.

"Understandable we may have to rest for the night on this boat is there a location in which we can seek water and safety on this boat?" he asks, I nod.

"Yes under the deck is a small bathroom, mostly broken I could shift water into it if you wish" I say, shifting and leaning against the wall of the cabin.

"I shall seek clothing and scout the boat, stay safe Princess" he says, trying out my soon to be title.

"I'm _not _a princess, guard" I warn.

"Though you soon will be" he replies standing and stretching his legs.

Walking into the cabin, I hear lapping in the water I knew the sound of the approach too well. There were mermaids underneath us. The sounds of the fins slicing through the water was the only flaw in our DNA and that only affected us from detection from other mer-people. Pulling myself up onto the top of the deck wall, I look down into the reef water and feel my stomach roll.

Deep sea mermaids were on the move, hundreds scattered amongst the waters around us. Heading towards the kingdom were Sam and my family was, the shark made sense now. To celebrate the one hundred thousand years after winning the war against the shallows, the deep sea domain was going to attack us.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitting the deck with a thick thud, I take a shallow breath and scoot away from the edge of the water. I could feel my legs beginning to change as my tail was still healing, if they thought we were humans they wouldn't possibly board us.

"Guard" I whisper quietly, hearing his thudding steps he rounds the corner with his eyes alert.

"Deep sea soldiers" I whisper back.

Dropping to the ground, he reaches forward and pulls me into the cabin. Tucking my tail in with me, he shuts the door to the cabin and approaches the water. Running my hand through my hair, I let out a tiny sob out of fear.

"She's on the boat!" I hear the unfamiliar voice of a Deep Kingdom soldier calls out.

Hearing the distinct splash of two guards who breach the surface, scuttling back I worry that the guard is going to die because of me. Looking to him, I signal for him to hide. He frowns and nods, slipping back into the cabin. Seeing the scaly skin of their arms slip up my ladder, there grey skin and blue eyes scowling and searching the boat for me the soldiers eyes lock onto me and his mouth pulls into a smirk.

"Perfect, she's here for the taking" he mutters to his friend.

Slipping up the railing of the boat, the two men slowly begin to crawl towards me. I was almost human but still confined as my wounded tail would not shift. Taking a deep breath, I thank the starfish that I am of family decent to carry the magic gene. Holding my hand behind my back, I allow some of the last ounce of energy to flow to my fingertips, feeling the shift of the air I grip onto the blade that I know posses in my hand. Blowing out a puff of air, I see the guard is coming up behind the two soldiers.

"Now, look what we have here a lone mermaid with two strong men" one laughs, inching closer.

I scoff and pull myself up "I'm not alone you seaweeds!" I snap back, lifting my hand I use all my force to throw the knife forward.

Hearing it slice through the air, it felt as if the world has stopped but the blade kept moving. It shocks the soldier too that I manage to throw the knife at him. It doesn't take long though for the blade to connect with the creature. With a wet thud the blade enters the man's head, sticking into the socket of his nose. He looks at me with shock as his blood seeps from the wounds and his eyes fade to dead. Hitting with a thud, the guard wastes no time pouncing on the other soldier. The two wrestle with each other, the guard winning with ease due to him be able to stand. I watch in horror as the guard grabs the soldiers head and rips his body to one side, three loud crunches break the silence of the ocean.

Pushing myself into the wall, I do the only thing I find reasonable to do in this time of panic and that is to scream. The guard looks to me and back to the soldiers, sighing he grabs the two soldiers and uses a rope of the boat to tie them together by the tail. Walking to me, he bends down beside me and grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him.

"Stop screaming" he says, I lower my pitch and fade my screams into whimpers.

"I'm going to take them where they won't be found okay, I need you to stay quiet on the boat can you do that for me?" he asks me, looking at him I nod slowly.

He smiles "Good, my name is Ray I'm going to keep you safe just stay here" he says, I nod.

"Thank-you" he replies.

Watching him walk over to the edge of the water he gazes around in search on another flock of Deep kingdom soldiers and dives into the water, breaching the surface he pushes his green hair from his face he grabs the rope that holds to the dead soldiers and pulls them into the water. Reaching down, I hear a crunch and a clang as he throws the blade onto the deck of the boat and gives me a smile.

"You've got impeccable aim and advanced conjuring skill Quinn" he compliments me before slipping under the water.

The air hits me and chills me to my bones, he's been gone for hours and I've become a human again. Not straying from the place where he left me I watch the ladder where I await his return. I give a gasp of excitement when I see his body fling up onto the deck of the boat, my heart racing as I scurry over to him with little thought other than to hug him.

"Oh thank Poseidon you're safe!" I say, latching onto him.

He chuckles and pushes me away "Come, the kingdom of Reef is under attack I've been ordered to take you to land" he says earnest.

Looking at him, I take a deep breath and nod "Okay, I trust you" I say, slipping into the water ahead of him.

Feeling my body shift, I wait under the water for him and lace my hand through his as he begins to swim towards land. Watching the water ripple past us, I can't help but feel guilty that I was running from the Reef instead of aiding the battle against the Deep kingdom. Looking to me, Ray pulls me along harder.

"Women are being taken captive, the King and Queen were captured and executed at the town square the Prince has been relocated and they're in search of you I was informed Sam is currently with the Prince" he assures me.

"So my brother could be alive?" I ask, he nods and pushes harder through the water.

"My parents?" I ask, he shakes his head at me.

"I didn't ask I barely got back to you Quinn, we have no time come on we must head to the land where we will be safer" he says.

Beaching ourselves at dusk, we crawl up the bank of a deserted beach. Lifting his hand over my tail and his, Ray aids the drying process to allow us a further head start. Helping me up I'm still wobbling on my leg which still aches, looking each other over I look to the water and back to him.

"Can you make us some clothing, money, ID's?" he asks his voice just above a whisper.

Nodding I hold my hand out over the sand, I sit down to avoid falling if I faint. Feeling the material brush against my hand, I picture a summer dress and pants for Ray. My head begins to throb when I attempt to conjure a pair of shoes, they barely come out correct. One shoe is smaller than the other and different shades of grey. Smiling at me, Ray grabs my hand and pulls me up to his body.

"Come on, just do a little more get into the clothing" he says, aiding me into my dress.

Slipping on his pants, he moves me up the beach to a bench where I sit and grab my head. It felt as if someone was throwing a boulder around.

"Quinn, I need you to make one more thing" he asks of me, I look up at him with watered eyes.

"What?" I ask my voice barely audible.

"A credit card, like in the wallet of the men that sunk last year near the Reef" he says, the image pops into my head.

Opening my palm, I close my eyes and concentrate on the card. Feeling the plastic hit my hand, I sigh in relief as I can open my eyes and haven't passed out. Looking to Ray, he picks the card up from my hand and pats my shoulder as a thank-you.

"Come, we'll seek shelter in a nearby hotel" he says, helping me up again.

Throwing myself onto the bed, Ray is quick to check the rooms and lock all windows and doors. Coming to my side, he passes me a glass of salted water and strokes my head.

"You did well princess, today has been tiring" he says, I frown at him with my eyes shut.

"I'm not a princess" I mutter, rolling over and attempting to sleep away the memories of a shark attack and a Deep kingdom attack upon my people.

Waking up, I look to the roof of the apartment; it looks different than it did last night. It takes me a second to see that the water was obscuring my vision, breaching the surface I look around to see where I am. I'm in a bathroom, in a filled tub of water with my tail. Stroking where the shark had bitten me, I could see faint puncture marks on my tail which annoy me. Pulling myself from the tub, I hit the tiled ground and groan as I hold my arm as it throbs. Opening the bathroom door once my body had shifted back to its human form, I look out and see that night had fallen again, Ray stands in the door way and gives me a short nod.

"Quinn, good to see you're awake" he says, I frown and nod.

"How long?" I ask.

"Almost three days" he replies, I feel my eyes pop from my head.

"Three days, has there been any word from the Reef?" I demand, he shakes his head sadly.

"Unfortunately not, but it shall be sunrise soon I suggest we get our affairs in order as we don't know how long we may be staying here" Ray says.

"Thank-you for risking your life" I say.

"That is okay, Quinn" he says, stepping away from me kindly.

"May I ask, which gift you were bestowed upon?" he asks as I grab a towel and cover myself I hadn't put anything on when walking from the bathroom.

"I was gifted with the power to freeze water, conjure, alter the weather like all Reef mermaids and I have the siren's call" I add the last gift quickly.

"Of course Quinn, you're the cross linage family" he says as he figures out why I am different.

Giving a soft smile, I push past him not wanting to see his quizzical gaze upon my family's history. Looking out to the apartment, I pull a face at the two beds and small TV in the room. It was tiny and unwelcoming to say the least.

Sitting on the bed I chose to sleep on when we first arrived, Ray hurried from the bathroom to the bedroom with me.

"Quinn I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with my barnacle of a statement" he apologizes to me.

Smiling up at him, I look at the guard who is risking everything to safe my life "It's okay, just don't let it happen again" I reply with a small smile of my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, so nice of you to have gotten this far! Heads up, it's a time jump of a year. I did this because it'd make more sense that her feelings were gradual not instant. I want to share the story of her fighting for him, not falling. So yeah, stay with me my chapters will get better honest. I wasn't happy with this chapter but I couldn't seem to feel as if it could be written any other way. So yeah, enjoy! **

Stepping around the dog that was chasing its owner up the beach, I watch the waves with a sad realization. It'd been nearly twelve months since the attack on the Reef kingdom and no word had reached the beached mer-population. Ray or I would wait by the beach we emerged from and hope to see someone either Deep or Reef to surface to give us an idea of who won or is winning the war. We had to move in, learn the ways of humans it wasn't easy and we still find some customs beyond odd, like the act of watching another mate for own pleasure was baffling to us both. Walking home I notice the wind has a cold touch to it, it must be approaching winter and will sorely affect Reef soldiers with the colder water. Pressing the button in the elevator to head to our floor, I sigh and pull my hooded jumper over my head.  
Ray was asleep on his bed, stretched out around was magazines of national geographic. Even this man when attempting to relax chose the boring videos and magazines to watch and read. Running over to his bed I jump onto the bed next to him.  
"Wake up!" I laugh, watching his eyes pop open.  
"Quinn" he groans and pushes me off the bed.  
Squeaking I hit the floor of the apartment with a thud, letting out a laugh I can see strands of my hair in my face. He gazes at me in shock and worry.  
"I'm sorry Quinn, did I hurt you?" he asks, reaching down and helping me up.  
"Yes, but I'm bored can we go out to dinner tonight?" I ask.  
"Possibly" he says, I jump at him on the bed again.  
"Come on, I want to dress up" I say, I do love human accessories and clothing.  
"Where would we eat?" he says, I smile and squeal.  
"I want Italian!" I say Ray smiles and nods.  
"Okay, get ready" he says, pushing me off the bed again.  
Pulling the curling iron off the final curl on my head, I pull my fringe to the side and clip it in. Applying mascara to my eyes I walk from the bathroom and smile to Ray who was brushing his dyed hair from his face.  
"We must be home by ten thirty tonight or else we will begin to dry out" Ray warns.  
"I know, but I'll want dessert so we need to hurry" I say, grabbing a pair of shoes from my cupboard.  
"Any news from the sea today?" he asks as I move to my dresser to clip in earrings.  
"No, I'm starting to think we're alone" I reply.  
"Don't be silly, we'll return and you shall take your throne" Ray says.  
"It's been a year" I try.  
Walking over to me, Ray wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly "It's been a wonderful year, Quinn we're safe that's all that matters" he says, I hug him tightly back.  
"Should we rent a movie and eat Italian?" I ask.  
"I think so" he replies.  
Kicking my shoes off, I slip from Ray and sit on my bed and pat beside me. Shaking his head and muttering to himself and sits on his bed and kicks his shoes off too.  
Flicking the TV on, I let him pick a movie as I wander to the kitchen and pull two bowls from the cupboard and two glasses.  
Placing my hand on the two glasses, I close my eyes and concentrate on the glasses. Hearing the rush of liquid, I open my eyes and look at the filled glasses. Picking up the glass I sip on the salted water and moan, gosh I missed the sea.  
Placing my hands on the bowls I again concentrate on the bowls, hearing the slurp on food being made I open my eyes and grab the Italian food and cart it back into the bedroom and pass it to Ray before it gets over filled or too cold.  
"Thank-you Quinn" he says, taking the bowl.  
"What are we watching?" I ask, returning to the kitchen for our drinks.  
Sitting on the bed across from him I snuggle into my blankets as he clicks on the movie to start. Hearing the music I instantly groan and look to Ray with a void expression.  
"Star Wars again?" I groan, he shrugs with a goofy grin.  
"It's amazing, now hush" he says, taking a bite.

* * *

Rolling out of the bathtub, I groan and grab a towel to begin to dry my tail out. Ray was awake and moving about outside once again letting me sleep in.  
"Ray!" I call out.  
"Quinn" he calls back.  
"Do you have work today?" I ask.  
Opening the door, he steps in wearing a black suit and nods. For the last six months or so, when he would put in special effort when going to his job, suit and tie his hair always amazing he often comes home late though which is rather disappointing as I do begin to miss him, he thought having an income would be less suspicious to the apartment complex and would allow us to be away from each other briefly.  
"Yes, although I may come home early I don't like leaving you alone" he says, fixing his tie.  
Slipping a towel over my legs, Ray helps me to my feet. Slipping the towel around my bottom half and help Ray fix his tie.  
"Did you have pleasant dreams?" he asks, shuffling around me.  
"I did, you?" I reply.  
"Yes, I dreamt of the reef again" he says.  
"You look lovely" I say, leaning on the wall.  
"Thank-you, what will you is doing with your day?" he asks.

"What do you do at your job?" I interject; he goes rigid and shrugs my remark off.

"Business" he replies.

"Why are you always home late?" I press on.

"I like the company of my peers and work is quite enjoyable" he replies.

"Then why did you become a soldier for the Reef instead of merchant or desk job at the Palace?" I ask, he shrugs and turns to face me.

"Family of soldiers, had to keep the tradition plus I too enjoy my job as a guard or else I wouldn't have met you Quinn" he replies sweetly.

"I'm about to be crowned you'd know me either way" I reply.

"Yes, but would you know me?" he asks, I burrow my brow and nod slowly after a moment.

"You're right, I'm sure I'd know of you but not know you" I answer.  
"I was thinking I may go shopping and see Juliana" I reply, he shifts uncomfortable.  
"I don't appreciate you socializing with her or her brother" he says.  
Wrapping my arms through his I hug him from behind "you're still my number one Ray" I say with a giggle.  
"Prince Drogo should be your number one, not me or Charles" he says sternly, pulling my arms from him.  
Dropping my head I sigh and walk from the bathroom, taking off my towel and slipping on jeans and a singlet Ray comes from the bathroom and scoops up a pair of keys.  
"Ray" I say as he heads to the door.  
"Yes, Quinn" he says.  
"I'll stop seeing Juliana and Charles is you promise me something" I say, my cheeks beginning to flush.

"Yes" he says.

"If we don't return to the sea within a year I want to attempt a normal _human _life" I say.

"Like what?" Ray replies with confusion.

I stall and blow out a puff of air in embarrassment "I want to be married" I say.  
He stalls and shakes his head "Quinn, you are to be married to the Prince, Merman or human touching the Princess will result in execution" he says.  
"So I'm to wait forever for a barnacle? The war can wage for years, the war within the Shallows and Ice were beyond long generations died! We won't age but humans do we'll have to leave the beach and eventually be lost in the land; they'll believe we're dead and move on! We're forced together; forget bestowed marriages were not unevolved!" I say, working myself up.  
"Quinn" Ray says in a warning tone, I look up at him.  
"I will not marry your or touch you sensually human or mermaid you are not bestowed to me that has nothing to do with evolution but a guards promise to protect you" he says before walking from our apartment.

Dropping my head, I sigh loudly and shake my head. Damn it, why won't he love me after everything that's happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Rummaging through a rack of clothing on the top floor in the shopping center, I grab a floor length gown and admire its beauty. Red sequins, thigh cut and came to a respected neck line cut. It screams day time Game Show; grabbing the correct size for me I throw the dress over my arm and continue to browse. I hear the snickers of two teenagers who have wondered into the store; staring at me they shoot daggers and turn their nose up at me whenever our eyes meet. Feeling a strange diminish of self-esteem, I put my head down and walk the long way around them to the cash register where a young man smiles at me.

"Good morning" he says cheerfully, I smile and place my dress down.

Scooping it up, he looks at the dress and to me "This will look fantastic on you" he says, folding the dress in tissue paper.

"Thanks, I thought it'd look nice too" I reply.

"For someone special?" he asks, I smirk and shrug.

"Yeah I have a date with my friend" I say, he chuckles and looks me over.

"He'll go ape if you wear silver and curl your hair which is lovely by the way the pink is just gorgeous it almost looks if it's natural" he compliments me, passing the bag to me he smiles.

"That's $225" he says, passing him the correct cash he smiles and puts the money through the register.

"Thank-you" I say, he shrugs.

"I work in retail, I know when a pretty girl needs a compliment" he says with a wink.

* * *

Slipping into the apartment with my new clothing I notice the hotel room in rather messy. Frowning I pop my bags down on the bed and pick up a piece of clothing off the floor. Looking at the bra, I take notice quite quickly that the spotted bra was not one I owned and was rather large in cup size.  
Feeling my stomach doing flips, I walk towards the spare room in which we changed to a spare bedroom on nights we fought. Ray originally never wanted me from his sight and the two beds were good for us to lounge on when we were watching movies.  
Reaching for the door knob I hear the giggle of a woman on the other side of the door. My stomach knots entirely, Ray brought a women home! Stepping back from the door, I feel my bottom lip jut out and begin to tremble.  
Ray was mine.  
Stepping into the bathroom, I lock the door behind me and take a deep breath. Oh God that hurts so bad he chose a human over me! A human! Gripping onto the counter top, I look at myself in the mirror.  
"Of course he doesn't want you, who would a pink haired green tailed freak! Even humans' snicker at your odd appearance" I tell myself.  
Allowing my rage to fill my body, I throw my fist forward as it slams into the mirror shattering instantly.  
"Quinn?" Ray's flushed voice calls out.  
I look down at my wrist and the deep blue blood that begins to seep from my skin. Letting out a sob, I drop to the floor on the bathroom around the glass. I'd cut my hand deep and it was hurting rather strongly, my mind was beginning to blur from pain and betrayal. Hearing two thick thuds on the bathroom door I knew my jig was up.  
"Quinn!" Ray calls again, his voice angry.  
"go away I dropped a glass I'm fine" I call out, masking my voice.  
"Quinn" he says sturdier.  
Wrapping the glass in a used towel, I place it under the sink and wipe away the blood and tears from my face. Throwing my head back I give myself a reassuring smile and open my door. Standing rather awkwardly, his face is flushed and he isn't wearing a shirt. Flashing him my hand, he moves to push the door.

"Open the door" he says.

I shake my head "I'm fine Ray, I dropped a glass it is no big deal" I reply.

Closing his fist, he slams it against the door ripping it from my grip. Peering into the bathroom he sees the smashed mirror and looks to me with confusion and shakes his head at me.

"You hit the mirror?" he asks, I shrug and pull the door back to conceal the mirror.

"Ray?" I hear the dainty voice of the female call from his bedroom.

Looking to the door and back to me, his face flushes a dark red as he stumbles over his words "C-coming" he calls.

"Quinn" he says, stepping closer and reaching for my hand.

Pulling it away I give him a short smile "I'll heal Ray, your guest is waiting for you" I reply, shutting the door on him.

"We'll talk when Cassandra has left" he calls through the door.

Rolling my eyes, I look to my bleeding hand a mutter "Cassandra, such an ugly name" I mutter.

**I personally love the name Cassandra, but she's bitter of course she's going to hate on the name. Sorry if your name is Cassandra, heads up mermaid Quinn hates it, me the author actually loves it. Anywho, this was a short chapter to expand on the awkward tension between the two. The chapters will get longer and more in depth, stay tuned thank-you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Watching as my skin fuses back together, I lift my uncut hand to the mirror and sigh whilst looking at my broken reflection. I miss the sea, I miss Sam. Poseidon! I even miss the barnacle of a teacher I had in school; Theo. Hearing Cassandra's giggles from the opposite side of the door, I could hear Ray's chuckles too which made my stomach roll again. That's why he didn't want me, he had a regular looking big breasted human to play with. The prince only wants me from the cross linage, nothing more. I'm not that good of a catch I guess...

"Are you sure she's okay, I can look at her hand you know?" Cassandra says through the door.

"No, she is fine just a small cut" he replies.

"So you and Quinn is her name?" she says, I grumble.

Don't say my name you tuna fish!

"Yes, Quinn and I are friends I'm staying with her whilst her fiancée is at war" he replies.

"Afghanistan?" Cassandra says, Ray chuckles nervously at her.

"Yes, now I will come and pick you up at eight tomorrow evening" he says, he seems to ushering her to the door.

"Sure, are you okay with meeting my parents?" she asks.

"I look forward to it" he says.

"Alright, love you" she says, finally leaving.

"Good-bye, darling" he says before the front door clicks.

He waits little time before he is banging on my door "Quinn" he calls angrily.

Clicking open the door, he bursts in before I could slam it on him again "Are you that selfish you'd harm yourself?" he demands.

"What?" I reply.

"If you are presented to the Prince with scarring I will be executed!" he fusses.

"So you're worried about your job not me?" I ask, stopping his fussing he looks at me and shakes his head.

"You are basically all I care about Quinn" he says with a calmer tone.

"Then don't yell at me when I am injured, I am going to sleep Ray" I snap back, turning and walking to the tub.

Turning it on, I throw the faucet on hard and feel the splatter of the water around me. Pulling my t-shirt off, I throw it at him with my pants following suit. Catching them, he looks at me angrily and begins to pace as I undress and slip into the bathtub.

Slipping under the water, I look up at the roof angrily. I hurt _myself _and he believes it's because of him, well it was but he didn't have to yell at me about it. Seeing him two hands come into view, they dive into the water and grab my arms and pull me to the surface of the bathtub. Blowing the water dripping down my face at him, I look at him with shock. He's never grabbed me angrily before, I guess self harm and messing with his 'Cassandra' time are his breaking points. Watching as he shifts back into a merman himself, he props himself on the side of the tub whilst still grabbing me.

"Don't you _ever _do anything as stupid as that, do you hear me?" he demands.

"Don't you _ever _grab me again like that, do you hear _me_?" I snap back.

"I don't know why you're acting like this, but you are out of line Quinn I am your guard not your parent you will treat me with more respect" he says, pulling me into line.

Flinging hia hands from me, I push at him until he slips off the tub. Pulling myself too, I crawl along the ground drying myself as I dodge the remaining shattered glass. Standing up, I walk from the bathroom and grab a dress from the counter. Ripping it on, I throw a pair of underwear on and begin to grab all my clothing and throw it onto my bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks, walking from the bathroom.

"I am leaving, I'm not going to live with you anymore!" I snap back, he sighs and storms to me and begins to grab my clothing off the bed and throw it back into my cupboard.

"You're such a child" he snaps at me as I work around him.

"At least I'm not a liar" I snap back.

"What have I lied about, huh?" he demands.

"Work, come home early huh so how long has work been going to Cassandra's" I say, mocking her name.

"Do not speak of her that way!" he finally yells.

"I can speak of a human anyway I want!" I screech back.

"Any human but her" he yells back.

"Don't forget who has higher authority here Ray, you may guard me but I rule over you" I snap back.

"Not on land Quinn!" he yells.

Grabbing a large duffle bag from my cupboard, I begin to push my clothing into the bag. I hear the wind from outside begin to pick up, branches slapping onto the window. A storm has rolled in over the bay and Ray and me fighting was feeding the storm, there was thunder grumbling in the background.

"I'm leaving, I can guard myself" I snap as I pull the duffle bag over my shoulder and storm to the door.

Looping his arm around my waist he throws me back, hitting the ground with a thud. He stands over me and picks me up like a mother would pick up her toddler, throwing me down onto the bed I can see his body twitching as he is attempting to control his anger.

"This isn't about authority or you hurting yourself and endangering my life because you want to be stupid this is because of Cassandra isn't it, your hissy fit and acting like a three year old human is because I have found a human companion" he says, his jaw clenched and his voice strained.

Rolling over on the bed, I refuse to answer him and bury my face into my bed and allow myself to cry. Hearing his scoff he retreats to the spare bedroom, he slams his door shut which makes me flinch and causes me to cry harder.

* * *

I remember crying so hard I ended passing out and then waking up under the water in the bathtub. Ray has moved me whilst I slept last night, pulling myself to the surface I look around the bathroom and see he's cleaned the broken glass and disposed of it. Drying myself off, I pull on a skirt that was hanging up and a bra as I walk to the main area of our apartment. Feeling rather sheepish, Ray is napping on his bed. Biting my lip, I walk to him and sit beside him and lay down snuggling into his side. His arm automatically comes down and locks me to his body, he mumbles slightly.

"Good morning Quinn, have you calmed down?" he asks sleepily.

Nodding against his chest I sigh "Yes Ray, have you?" I ask.

"Yes" he says with a sigh.

"Reckon the building heard us fight?" I ask.

"The storm blocked most of the sound out" he replies, his voice still sounding tired.

"Quinn" he asks after a moment of silence.

"Yes" I reply, scooting closer to him.

"I want you to make the acquaintance of Cassandra" he says, pulling me tighter to him.


End file.
